Maps are commonly used as useful tools for navigating areas. Currently, people can use pre-made maps in a hardcopy form to navigate an area and pre-made blueprints of a structure to navigate structures such as a building. Using the information printed on the map, a user can plan on how to travel from one point to another. Additionally, the pre-made maps can include information relating to particular regions or zones of the mapped area.